Modern day phantom
by chelsylynn91
Summary: This is basically a modern day phantom of the opera story from the movie. Reviews would be lovely!


Christine

My name is Christine Daae I live in a collage for the arts. Here I have learned to dance and secretly learned to sing. You see a boy comes to me at night and gives me lessons. I have never seen his face, but I know that he must be very handsome for his voice is like that of which I've never heard in my whole 19 years of living. I t is so beautiful that I dream about it. My father and mother died in the Iraqi war, we lived there for 9 months and our house was blown up while I was at a friend's house, Meg Giry. She is a lovely girl. Her mother teaches dance at my collage and offered me free room and board while I save up enough to live on my own. I never want to leave here. It is so nice; especially the boy that comes and sings to me. He sings songs I've never heard. They sound medieval like. He has taught me some of them. I have been asked to sing at a performance tonight because a piece of scenery fell over on Carlotta juudechelli. She's fine, though her pride was hurt. She will not sing tonight so I have been asked to. I feel like I'm not me when I sing. I feel so drained afterward. Like I'm under a spell…

Phantom

I sang to her again last night. She is so beautiful. She could never love me. There's already some one she would like more than she could ever like me. _Raoul de Chaney._ He thinks he's so special with his old time French name. Ha he's nothing but a _beep_ with an accent. (This fan fiction has been censored.) I watched her sing tonight. She has a beautiful voice. She missed a high e flat but got the high f. she has much still to learn from me, her teacher. But she's doing well for now. I will go see her again tomorrow.

Raoul

Hello I am told that I am very nice looking. I have long blonde hair with blue eyes and a very nice body If I do say so. I'm captain of the football team and love it. My brother's the coach. He also owns the collage. I am about to ask this girl named Christine out. She is hott. I want her to be a cheerleader but she probably would be to rapped up in her_music_ she likes to dance apparently. I feel like I know her. Maybe I'll remember after the concert tonight.

Christine

I did an ok job tonight. I got a standing ovation. A man greeted me that I was a child hood friend with in France when my father was traveling there on business. My dresses up high heels were washed away into the ocean and Raoul jumped in to save them. My father used to tell us stories. Our favorite was the one about Little Lottie. Every night she was visited by an angel who taught her music. She was a girl with curly hair and dark green eyes, which I had. So Raoul would call me little Lottie, He wrote me a note after the concert that said, "Yo little Lottie. What up? Remember when I rescued your shoes? Yea you should come to diner with me and stuff. Raoul" Not very romantic but it's a date so I'll take it. There was a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it that was left next to my mirror. That's usually where I hear the boy's voice coming from. Mrs. Girry said it was from "him" And that he was pleased with me. I'm a little confused but that's ok.

Phantom

She's got a lot to learn but she did great she got the e flat this time. She has come so far, my beautiful Christine. She must come with me tonight and we will make beautiful music with my spirit and her voice. I will lure her to the abandoned wing under the collage where I live and then we can make music with no disturbances.

Christine

I was about to go out with Raoul when I heard that boy again. He was singing that tune which seemed so familiar to me but it was like it had been played to me at night when I was asleep in my bed. So I did not fully remember it. He took me, no, lured me to the mirror and I remember no more.

Raoul

I'm really mad. Christine totally blew me off. Me, the captain of the football team! No one refuses Raoul De Chaney!

Meg

I went to go see Christine tonight. She wasn't there. Instead I found her laptop open with a note typed out for the managers. I didn't read it. I thought it might be personal. I saw a faint light coming from the mirror on the other side of the bed so I went over there. To my surprise there was a passageway dimly lit with a few burned down candles. This seemed weird to me because nobody uses candles any more. This is the twenty-first century! I stepped inside and to m horror found rats. I screamed rather loudly and went on. Halfway down the hallway, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and discovered it was my mother. Apparently, I'm not wanted down that hallway!

Phantom

My plan worked better than I could hope for. She fell under my spell instantly. I sang to her a song that I vowed never to share with the outside world, but she was just to lovely to resist. She is sleeping right now. She fainted after I showed her the drawing I drew of her. Was it really that bad? I thought it was rather marvelous. When I lifted her up to carry her to my bed, she was so beautiful. I know that I cannot and will not live with out her. She is rousing. I must go make breakfast.

Christine

I woke up in a very strange place. There was mist on a big lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And on the boat there was a man. I went to the man. I noticed that he was no older than me, younger maybe. He wore a mask on his face. The mask was mysterious to me, and I wanted to see what was behind it. So I tried to tear it off. His face was… I don't know. He flew into a rage and I began to cry. He told me that I could never be free and that though he was hideous he yearned for beauty. He screamed all kinds of things that even now that I am out if there I do not wish to repeat. I gave him his mask back and he replied, "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my collage will be missing you." So we went.

Phantom

Why did she have to take off my mask? Everything was going fine till she took it off. Girls can be so… I don't even know the word.

Raoul

Christine started talking about some kind of angel after I found her lying on her bed looking very pail and weak. I decided to call the doctor. He said that she would be fine with a little rest. I found a note addressed to the managers about 2 thousand dollars and box 5 in the auditorium to be left empty for him. I guess this is the _angel _that Christine was referring to.

Meg

Raoul and I found Christine lying on the bed. She was acting very strange and talked about some kind of angel. Raoul and I thought that maybe she had hit her head or something. We called the doctor and he said that she would be fine. She also mentioned something about her father dying and telling her that he would send her the angel of music. I wonder if this has anything to do with that passageway that I found last night…

Phantom

My new managers are being retarded. They won't pay me the two thousand dollars, and they won't leave box5 empty! I told them that a tragedy beyond their imagination would occur if they did not do as I requested. I think that I will poison Miss Carlotta so her voice will leave. She is always taking pills for her voice. I could take the bottle and replace it with the poison. She's going to croak like a toad when she takes those pills. Christine will be asked to take her place. And then all will be well again. That little Miss Carlotta will be put in her place. Maybe she'll even leave the opera house from the embarrassment. That would be choice!

Christine

Tonight at the performance, I am supposed to be the pageboy. His part is silent. I'm a little bummed about that. But you know how it goes. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

Raoul

I am going to sit in box five tonight and see what all the fuss is about. I f that so called _angel _tries anything, Lets just say I haven't beat any of those little geeks up in a while… unless you count the one last night…

Phantom

The performance went well. Carlotta croaked like a toad, but Christine left. I took my anger out on the main stage guy that handles the scenery. I tied him up and hung him by the neck. I don't feel a bit bad for it either. Perhaps I should.

Christine

At the performance last night, the angel or phantom or what ever he is hung a man. I ran away with Raoul to the roof above the dorms. We talked for hours. I told him all about how this …thing scared me and how his voice was so calming, and how I felt like I was under his spell. Raoul told me not to fear because he was there to guard me and to guide me. He sang to me. He has a wonderful voice; Nothing like that of my angel, but still lovely.

Raoul

Christine and I went on the roof. I sang to her. I think she liked it. She sang along with me sometimes. She is so freaking hott! Why the chicks are so attracted to me I have no clue but you know I guess I am rather dashing!


End file.
